Friendship Of Rivals
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: Sasuke comes from the shadows asking for help. Naruto wants to help but he has a family to think about. Will he and the others help Sasuke with his troubles or will they leave him lost in the darkness forever? Before manga war.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 1

"It's about time you got back." Tsunade said standing up from behind her desk as Naruto walked into her office.

"Yeah, it took longer than we thought to get everything fixed for him. Gaara said you should go to the chunin exams this year." Naruto told her. She gave a nod sitting back down looking at the young man she had met five years before. At the age of seventeen he was known all over the world by even the highest of nobility.

"I want you to take the next two weeks off. I'll let you know if something comes up." Naruto gave a nod and left to find his friends. He made his way back out onto the crowded streets and started walking the path he had wandered for so many years tracing his steps back to his home. Deep in thought about being back in the village were things had only changed a little bit since all the fighting started.

"Naruto!" He heard making him turn around and look at who was calling for him. Turning, he saw the young woman he had known since a young child. "Naruto, you're back!" She called running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him with a bright smile.

"Sakura-chan!" He smiled hugging her before they pulled back.

"How was the mission? You didn't bother Gaara too much did you?" She smiled knowing Naruto and his relationship with Gaara.

"Nah, we had fun." He laughed.

"So did you hear about what's been going on here?"

"Kiba was telling me a little bit before I had to go talk to Granny."

"When are you going to stop being so disrespectful to her?" She smirked looking at him as he laughed.

"When you agree to go out with me." He chuckled knowing she was going to say no just like every other time he had asked. She shook her head as they walked up to his little house. It had been a year since he had stopped pain and in that year he had gotten a new slightly bigger place, and he and his friends had grown closer, especially him and Sakura.

"How long do you have off this time?" She asked as she followed him into the one bedroom apartment.

"Granny said I have off for two weeks and she'll tell me when something comes in."

"Why don't we get the rookies together and go out somewhere? It's been so long since we were all together."

"Yeah..." He trailed off thinking of the last time they had all been together. "Last time we were all together was when we were talking about Sasuke."

"Yeah." Sakura said with a small sad smile remembering their old team mate who they still couldn't get to see the light through the darkness he had walked into. "I'll go talk to everyone about getting together. I'll see you later Naruto."

"See ya, Sakura-chan." He smiled as she left him alone in his apartment to collapse on the couch with a sigh.

Two days later Naruto was woken up by a knock on the door making him stagger to the door to find Sakura.

"Did you just get up?" She giggled as he yawned and nodded moving out of the way so she could walk in. "It's two in the afternoon, Naruto."

"Yeah well I haven't slept in a few weeks." He said walking into the kitchen having her follow him. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to tell you I talked to everyone. I figured we could get together at the Kyuubi Ball. It's going to be in less than a week anyway." She watched Naruto give her a look she knew well. Over the years she had seen him use it when he absolutely refused to do something. "What?" She asked

"I'm just gonna stay in that night."

"Naruto..." She started and stopped when she remembered what that day really meant to him. "Naruto, things have changed. They're not going to treat you like that any more."

"It doesn't matter Sakura." He said turning away from her leaving her wondering what she could do to make him go.

"Naruto, isn't it your birthday too?" She asked with a small smile and watched him glance at her and nod. "Why would you want to be cooped up all by yourself on your birthday?" She saw him turn to look at her angrily.

"Because Sakura, growing up all I knew that day was torture, pain and sadness. There's no reason to go out only to remember the past and make even worse memories for the future." He said turning to walk away only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Naruto..." He turned to look at her again as she looked up softly with her pale green eyes. "I'm sorry... I..." She sighed heavily before walking to the door. "Well you know where we are if you want to go." She told him before closing the door softly behind her, leaving Naruto to stand in his place only now realizing she was only trying to help.

After a week of Naruto staying to himself locked in his apartment it was time for the ball and it was also his birthday. Naruto stood making himself some dinner thinking about how he snapped at Sakura when she was only trying to get him out with everyone. Hearing banging at his door he jumped knowing who it was banging and yelling for the 'demon child'. Naruto grabbed his food and went into his bedroom to sit on the floor in a corner out of habit. He knew he could beat each one of those after him to a bloody pulp but what was the real use, it would only make things worse. Suddenly he hear a soft tap on the window startling him making him look to be surprised by a smiling face. Slowly he got up and went to the window unlocking it and letting her in, locking it behind her.

"Sakura-chan...?" He wondered what she was doing there and not at the ball with the others.

"I thought you might want some company for your birthday." She smiled. "Besides I saw the mob... maybe you would like some help..." She watching him chuckle softly before going back to his spot shaking his head.

"That would only make things worse and you know it." Sakura watched him sit in the corner starting to eat making her heart ache. Slowly she walked over and sat beside him with a small smile talking softy about their friends and all the fun they all have together. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to be here. They are having a ball at the Hokage Monument."

"I would rather be here with you on your birthday than out there with those morons." She laughed making him smirk. "What's the point of being at a party if one of your best friends aren't there?" Naruto looked at her with his bright blue eyes from the corner of his eyes as the banging on the door became harder. The two jumped to their feet as Naruto tossed two kunai to Sakura as he stood in the doorway to his room with a kunai as the door was forced open as villagers and ninja ran in attacking. Many paused slightly seeing Sakura there helping to protect Naruto's back. As the two fought off the attackers and fought around the room Sakura heard Naruto cry out in pain and she turned to see a ninja with an ANBU blade up to the hilt in Naruto's side. Something inside of her snapped making her slash and cut her way over to Naruto as he tried to fight off three ANBU slamming their short swords at him as villagers and lower ninja attacked making it impossible to block everything. As another kunai cut into Naruto shoulder he felt someone push him out of the group making him look to see Sakura with her arms around him before turning to look at the mob as they started backing out of the apartment. Sakura dropped her kunai and went to Naruto's side and started healing his deep wounds that bled onto the floor.

"Sakura-chan, you're hurt." He said looking at the small cuts on her face and the little gash on her side.

"I'm fine. You took three ANBU short swords and several kunai at the same time."

"Sakura-chan..." He said softly running his rough hand along her soft cheek pushing the fallen strands of pink hair back out of her eyes. At his touch she gave a soft gasp and stopped healing only able to stare into his bright eyes. They could only look at each other slowly moving closer and closer until Naruto started to cough making Sakura focus back on healing. Both teens thinking of what had just happened.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't need to fight. You could have left." He said as they sat along the wall in his room with the door closed. Sakura looked at him for a moment before moving a little closer.

"No, you've been doing all of this by yourself all your life, I wont let you go through any more by yourself." She told him leaving no room for discussion. Naruto smiled at her as he stared at her wondering what she was thinking as a small pink tint across her face. The two sat in silence left to their own thoughts as the night wore on. Sakura began to yawn and her eyes began to slide closed when she felt something around her shoulders pulling her onto something warm and comfortable. Opening her eyes she realized it was Naruto pulling her closer to him so she could lay her head on him as she dozed.

Sakura began to stir as the sun came through the window. She slowly looked up to see Naruto leaning his head back against the wall still wide awake. As she sat up more he looked down at her with a small smile before she rubbed her eyes.

"You're still awake?" She asked confused.

"I never sleep on that night." He said softly making her sigh as she moved to look at the small cuts she had left to heal on their own.

"Well I'm up now, so I want you to lay down and I'll make us something to eat." She told him as they stood and walked into the living room where he sat on the couch making her give a small glare only to see him chuckle as he readjusted and laid out as she continued to the kitchen.

Sakura walked out to find Naruto sound asleep making her smile as she watched him breath slowly and looking so peaceful. After a while she felt that she couldn't just watch any longer and gently reached out smoothing her hand along the whisker lines on his cheeks making him turn into her touch. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair realizing just how soft his golden locks were. Suddenly she was looking at blue eyes making her gasp and jump back falling onto her bottom. Naruto started to chuckle as he turned onto his side.

"Having fun?" He chuckled making her give a small glare as she pulled herself together and stood up as he continued to laugh as he started to follow her. "Sakura-chan..." He said as she walked away. Naruto grabbed her turning her around to look at him only for them to loos their balance. Sakura hit her back into the fridge while Naruto caught himself on the fridge with his hands on either side of her head careful not to fall into her. The two stood looking into each other's eyes only inches apart before they slowly move closer and closer. Suddenly their lips touched and the two melted slightly only to pull away and look away form each other.

"Naruto..." Sakura trailed off softly not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan." He said walking off into his room leaving her in place to only look at him leave with a red blush clear on her face. After a minute there was a soft knock on the door that she had fastened shut. Slowly she opened the door and saw and older man standing there.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" He demanded making Sakura stumble over her words. "Has he taken you captive? It was only a mater of time before the beast showed his true self." The old man grabbed Sakura and started pulling her out when Naruto came from the other room to see what was going on.

"No! He has not taken me captive! And he is NOT a beast!" She yelled pulling her arm free as Naruto ran to her pulling her behind him.

"What do you want old man?" He asked coldly keeping Sakura safely behind him.

"You are to have this mess cleaned up with in an hour or you are out." He said before leaving Naruto and Sakura to look around at the broken pieces of the front door and all the weapons laying around.

"That's not fair." Sakura said making Naruto look at her. "He can't just kick you out for something you couldn't help let alone the fact that it was because of someone coming after you." Naruto gave her a small smirk.

"Sakura-chan, this is how it always has been. Every year he comes up to see if they've finally killed me yet." He said turning to walk away to have Sakura grab his arm and turn him around to look at her. She looked up into his blue eyes and gently ran a hand over his cheek making the confusion in his eye stand out even more. Slowly she moved closer placing her lips gently on his before pulling back with a red face.

"Don't forget those who care for you." She said as he stared at her. He couldn't believe what she had done. She had really kissed him.

"S-Sakura..." He whispered as she smiled slightly. Suddenly he leaned closer and closer looking at her and her bright pink lips before taking pushing them against his own. The two slowly melted into each other. They pulled apart taking a deep breath and looking at each other. "Sakura-chan..." He said gently moving he hair back, out of her face. "I..." Sakura gave a small smile and shook her head.

"I... I think you've finally got me, Naruto... -kun." She watched him smile brightly before dipping his head down to kiss her again pulling away to breath before looking at the mess around them. "We better get cleaning. We don't want that crazy old man back here." She smiled as she turned out of his arms and started picking up the weapons. He could only stand and stare at her until Tsunade walked up to them with Kakashi.

"I see they did get to you." Tsunade said making Naruto turn to her..

"Yeah, but they didn't do to much this time. Only managed to rip the door down, and left a few mementos behind." He smirked as Sakura walked back over.

"Not to mention all of the wounds." She glanced at him before turning to Tsunade. "What are you all the way out here for?"

"I came to talk to Naruto, about somethings." She smiled looking over at Naruto who looked very curious.

"Well I gotta get this all cleaned up or that old man will kick me out."

"Well I cant see an issue with that."

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked making Tsunade smile.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't mind Sakura knowing." Tsunade said handing a little box to Naruto who opened it to find a small stack of papers and a pair of keys. He looked up confused. "They're you're parents'. It was a good thing the house was close to the wall. It wasn't effected so much, only a few minor issues need to be fixed." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused.

"Naruto here gets to move into his parents' home, the Namikaze compound." Kakashi said making Sakura gasp, completely shocked.

"You're... You're"

"The son of the fourth Hokage." Kakashi said watching Naruto begin to read the papers. "And as soon as you're done I'm going to take you to Minato-sensei's little place he kept most of his seals and where he went to think and train."

"I would have thought you would have told at least your team mate." Tsunade said looking at Sakura still shocked at what she heard.

"If any one knew they would be following him all over and trying to become false friends with him." Kakashi started to explain. "Besides Minato-sensei had a lot of enemies and until Naruto can take care of himself or have true friends to help defend against them, it could be very dangerous."

"But to keep it from a team mate as close as she is..." Tsunade said trailing off with a small smirk as both looked up at her with a slight red tint on their faces. "You ready to go?" Naruto gave a small nod as he glanced at the little apartment before following Tsunade and Kakashi.

Naruto stood in the living room that night. They had all gone to the house and looked around a little bit before Kakashi took Naruto to the little hut Minato had hidden away with all of his things a long with a large bed and what looked like a tiny crib in a corner. Kakashi had told him it was where Minato would have taken Naruto and his mother to get away from the village. He could only stand in his spot looking at the shelf with pictures of his father and mother smiling brightly, one had a very pregnant Kushina. Naruto jumped when Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her as she stood worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried about him as he only stared at the pictures.

"Yeah, I've just never seen so many pictures of them, well I've never seen any pictures of my mom and my dad is in the history books... I did have a chance to talk with both of them though." Sakura looked at him utterly confused. "The first was my dad when I was fighting Pain, he fixed my seal and we talked for a little bit. I met my mom when I was learning to control Kyuubi. We were able to spend more time together. My dad put more time into preserving her chakra than his own. But it's still..." He trailed off turning back to the pictures as Sakura picked one of both his parents smiling brightly holding each other.

"You do look exactly like him. I can't believe no one ever realized the resemblance." She said softly glancing at him then at the picture again. "Although you do look like her a bit too." He smirked.

"Yeah... I've been told I have her face shape and eyes and I act like her, but I look more like my dad." Sakura smiled as she looked around and sighed.

"Well why don't we start getting your stuff over here and we can get this place cleaned up a bit?" She smiled brightly at him. Setting the picture down she turned to start to the door and was stopped by Naruto who turned her around to be pressed against his chest. "Naruto-kun." She smiled as he grinned. "Lets get everything set up and I'll tell my parents I'm staying with Ino for the night." She turned and walked away feeling like she never had before about anyone, especially Naruto.

Naruto was walking through the house looking for where Sakura had gotten to when he found her sitting on a little rocking chair holding a tiny bear as she looked at the other toys in and around the small crib. Slowly he walked into the room and over to kneel in front of her.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked looking at her face as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "Sakura-chan, why are you crying?"

"I just... I just saw everything your parents had set up for you. They... they loved you so much." She cried making Naruto move forward to wrap his arms around her holding her as she cried.

"It's alright Sakura-chan." He whispered letting go before gently taking the bear and placing it to the side and then pulled her to her feet and close to him as he leaned down kissing her. "Why don't we go find a place to sleep for the night?" He asked as he pulled away . She gave a nod and the two walked out to find another room they quickly realized was the master bedroom.

Naruto and Sakura walked into the village to get supplies to finish their cleaning gaining many looks as they wandered until the ran into a few friends.

"What are you guys up to?" Ino asked as she, Shikamaru, and Choji walked up to them.

"Naruto moved and needed some help cleaning the place. We're just restocking."

"Where'd you move Naruto?" Choji asked making Naruto look at his friend for a minute. Sakura looked at him waiting to see what he wanted to do.

"Why don't we all mean at the old Uchiha compound." Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, spread the word we'll meet you there about four." Sakura added. "We have a few more stops, we better get going. We still have that nursery and your parents room." The three friends looked at them. No one had any clue who his parents were and for them to be cleaning their room... that must mean... Shikamaru look at at Naruto before they all said goodbye and they went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four-thirty that night Naruto and Sakura stopped in the shadows looking at their friends waiting impatiently. The two smirked at each other before giving a kiss and taking off to land in front of them.

"You guys ready?" Sakura asked making the others give her and obviously not amused look. "Come on it's right down the road."

"What could possibly be left? I mean we are still rebuilding most of the village and it's been a little over a year." Ino started with Sakura as the two women walked next to each other as Naruto lead the group.

"You'll see Ino." Sakura smiled knowing the suspense was killing her friend.

"How come you know all about it?"

"Because... because he needed some help moving and cleaning." She said walking faster to walk beside Naruto who only smirked at her as she came to his side. After a few more minutes they arrived at the Namikaze compound gate making the others stop in their tracks.

"Naruto..." Ino trailed off.

"Ino are you going to stand there all night or are you coming in?" Ino looked at her friend shocked as Sakura laughed. Once inside the questions started to rain down making Naruto look at all of his friends asking questions at the same time. Sakura sat on the arm of the couch off to the side with a small smile on her face as she watched them all ask questions.

"Why are we in the old Namikaze compound?" Asked Lee.

"If we get caught in here, lady Tsunade is gonna kill us." Tenten said making several become worried.

"We have nothing to worry about." Sakura smiled making everyone go silent. "There you go Naruto." she smirked as he grinned.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. Yeah, granny gave me the papers and all earlier. This used to belong to the Namikaze Clan, known better as the home of the Fourth Hokage." Several gasps could be heard as Shikamaru shook his head.

"'Bout time you tell everyone."

"Should have known you knew." Naruto chuckled as the others looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lee

"This was Naruto's parents' house. They left it for him for when he was old enough." Naruto gave a smirk. "Your father was none other than the fourth Hokage. Wasn't it?" Everyone's attention snapped to Naruto who chuckled rubbing the back of his head nodding with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Minato Namikaze was my dad and Kushina Uzumaki was my mom."

"Kushina?" Ino asked. "My mom used to tell me stories about a Kushina who was best friends with Mikoto Uchiha and got a long with everyone."

"The same Kushina?" Tenten asked. Sakura walked over to a shelf and picked up the picture she had seen earlier and handed it to Ino who looked at the pictures with wide eyes.

"The same. My mom showed me a few pictures when they were younger, but... Naruto..." Ino stared at him as he laughed.

"You guys should see the back yard. Ino they have a huge in ground heated pool and everything." Sakura said making everyone begin to wander out back letting Naruto and Sakura only have a moment to smile at each other before following.

"And this is all yours?" Tenten asked looking around.

"Yeah, have to do a little more work out here because of the Pain attack but the main house was basically untouched." Naruto explained.

Sakura shut the door behind the last friend as they left for the night leaving Sakura and Naruto alone. Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sakura and she warped her arms around him as she kissed him. The two started becoming more and more passionate until Naruto pulled back to look at her.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto, we've known each other for years, I've loved you for so long now. Even though I just told you..." She kissed him again. "I love you Naruto-kun." She whispered low making him need to fight harder to control himself. Sakura kissed his neck making him loose the little control he had. Leaning down he captured her lips again.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." He said before they started making their way to the bedroom. Naruto started working his hands under her shirt as she began to work on his buckle when he pushed them onto the bed with her on her back. Suddenly a light switched on making them both jump to their feet to see Sasuke walk closer to them.

"Ah, so the weakling finally moved on from her little crush, and she's gone for the Dobe." Sasuke chuckled. "It's a good thing I was here when I was. That was almost a disaster."

"What do you want Teme?" Naruto demanded to know making Sasuke chuckle.

"I just wanted to see how my old friends have been. I see you are doing well. Moved into your parents old house, finally got the weakling over there, you're off to a really good start."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked again.

"Just thought I'd give a bit of a warning."

"Warning? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I am the one who will kill you, I will not let that poor excuse for a snake or Madara take your life. They are planning an attack. They are working on training their troops and gathering their army so it will take a few years. The soonest they could do anything to come after you would be in about three years but the way things are going for Madara and Kabuto it may be closer to four years. They are training and preparing to come for you." Naruto and Sakura looked at him as he took a step forward to stand face to face with Naruto. "Make no mistake, I only warn you because I will be the one to take the life from your body, to watch the light fade from your eyes. Just be prepared." He said before he made a hand sign and started to burn away. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before sitting on the bed.

"We should go tell Tsunade." Sakura said watching as Naruto kept his eyes on the spot Sasuke had just been. "Naruto, come on let's go talk to Tsunade." She said standing up. Naruto followed her re buckling his belt as she straightened her clothing.

"Sasuke showed up with a warning?" Tsunade asked standing behind her desk in the middle of the night. "What is he playing at? I want ANBU out for him right now!" She called.

"It won't do any good, he's gone." Naruto said.

"We may have a chance to get him you want to let him go?"

"I'm not letting him go!"

"They why not go after him? Everyone wants his head and if there was a sighting we need to get him before he gets away!"

"He's gone already! He's not stupid, he wouldn't have just marched in here without anything for protections!" Naruto yelled back. Both yelling at each other over the desk making several people run in to see what was going on. "You can't just send people after him! All he'll do is kill them if they do find him!" Kakashi looked through the window as Shizune and several guards ran into the room. Sakura moved forward trying to stop the fight before it got out of hand.

"Naruto, stop." She said walking to his side. "Shishyou, please. Naruto knows Sasuke, I know Sasuke. He would not have walked into the village to give some warning without having precautions set." She looked at the two still glaring at each other.

"Sakura's right." Kakashi said jumping into the room. "Only a select few could even think about going up against him."

"I told you he's not stupid! I've fought him so many times, he was my best friend I know how he works!" Naruto yelled as Tsunade balled her fist and punched her desk breaking it making everyone but Naruto flinch and move back. The two continued to look at each other before Sakura literally got between them and started pushing Naruto back.

"That's enough." She said looking up at Naruto calming him a bit making those in the room wonder even more than they had been.

"What do you think we should do then, if not go after Sasuke?" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura.

"We need to start preparing for what he warned us about." Naruto said.

"And how do you expect we do that?" Naruto looked down then back at her.

"I need to take a trip."

"A trip?" Everyone looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I have a few places to go if this is really going to happen. I'll go on my trip and everyone else will start preparing to be in a battle."

"Where are you going to go?" Kakashi asked as Naruto smirked.

"I have some friends to visit, that's all." Tsunade looked at him hard before sighing.

"Fine do your trip but I expect you to be back in no more than two years. Sooner if things happen."

"Yeah, I know." He said turning to leave. "I'll send you a toad every chance there is, Granny." He said as he stopped at the door. She nodded and he was gone through the door leaving everyone wondering what was going on. Sakura looked at Tsunade who gave a small smirk and nod before Sakura turned to run after Naruto.

"Something seems off with them." Shizune said. "Sakura seems like..."

"A mixture of her mother and Kushina." Tsunade said making them look at her. "She has her mother's attitude and just like Kushina with Minato, she has him completely wrapped around her finger."

"Are you saying those two are together?" Shizune asked making Tsunade smile.

"I don't know. Minato and Kushina did pretty well hiding it. We may never know."

"They did well until Kushina found out she was pregnant." Kakashi chuckled.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as she ran out of the Hokage tower to catch up to him. "Naruto, where are you going? What is this trip?" Naruto turned and looked at her for a minute.

"It's a trip for me to train a bit more. I have somewhere to go where I can really train."

"Naruto..." She said looking around. "Let's go talk." Naruto gave a nod as they started off to the Namikaze compound. Once inside the main house the talking began. "Naruto, where are you going exactly?"

"I'm going to train with Bee. We did it a bit the last time but not too much, and I haven't used anything I worked on them since I came back. I'll keep an eye on how things are going and I'll keep sending word to you." He said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Why don't I go with you? At least for a bit?" She asked looking up at him with her pale green eyes as his bright blue eyes looked down at her.

"If they are coming for me they will go after everyone I know." He said. Sakura smiled knowing that over the years that crazy little boy had grown into a crazy young man only able to think of the future and plan as he got older.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade." She said turning to leave only to be caught by Naruto.

"I'm going to leave at sun rise. Talk to her tomorrow night about leaving and leave the next morning. You know Granny and Kakashi-sensei." He smiled making her laugh softly .

"Where do you want to meet up?"

"Head for the valley of the end. We can meet up there and then go from there." She smiled as he let go and went to pack what he needed.

Naruto was packed and ready to go. Standing up looking around the room that had once belonged to his parents when he heard something behind him. Turning he found Sakura standing in the doorway with a small smile making him smile. He didn't know what was going on, since the first time they kissed it had been like they had been together for years. He didn't understand it but he wasn't questioning anything.

"You don't have to leave for another three hours..." She said trailing off with a smile as Naruto stared. She started walking over to him slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to wrap her legs around his hips. His hands slid down to her waist before working on sliding up her shirt as their lips connected. The two stayed latched together as he laid them on the bed and they started working on each other's clothes. Slowly they pulled each article off leaving Naruto in his boxers and Sakura in her bra and panties. Naruto unhooked the latch on the bra and slid it down her arms. He hooked his thumbs in her waist band as she did the same with his. They began sliding them off each other when there was pounding on the door making them both stop and look at each other.

"Naruto!" They heard making them both sigh and let their heads drop to the bed in disappointment.

"I'll get the door." Sakura smiled as he stood up. "I'll tell her you're getting a shower." Naruto smirked and kissed her passionately again before she grabbed her clothes getting dressed while she ran to the door and he went in to get one of those cold showers to calm himself. Sakura opened the door to find Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I would have thought you would have gone home for the night." Tsunade said looking at Sakura waiting to see the hesitation but there was none. She watched as Sakura gave a small shrug.

"I was but Naruto and I were talking about the trip. I wanted to go on my own training and we were talking about what I should work on." She said as they walked into the house. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at her as she turned and walked away.

"Where's the brat?"

"He's been in the shower the last five minutes. He said we would talk more when he got out." Sakura turned to see Naruto walking out fully dressed.

"Sorry I wanted to get everything ready." He said looking at the two and led them to the other room. "What did you want granny?"

"I wanted to see if you were ready to go. When are you going to be leaving?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm going to leave in a little while. I want to get a head start."

"Where are you going to head?" Kakashi asked making Naruto smirk.

"I think I'm going to go train where I can use my full powers and not have to worry about hurting anyone."

"Send a toad to let us know where you are and if you're alright. In case we need you I want to be able to get a hold of you." Tsunade said and then looked over at Sakura. "Weren't you saying you were going to go on your own training mission?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and pack and then head out to my own training. If it's a war they are bringing then we better all be ready." She smiled turning to say goodbye to Naruto with wink before heading to the door with Tsunade who said she was going to get what sleep she could. Kakashi stood with Naruto as he he shut the door behind the two.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Sakura lately." Naruto glanced at his old teacher as he walked past him into the kitchen to make food for himself for his long trip. "Is something going on between you two?" Naruto looked away trying to avoid his teacher as he answered knowing Kakashi would be able to tell when he lied.

"No, there's nothing going on. I've been trying for years; you really think I would be so quiet about it if Sakura-chan actually agreed?" He chuckled making Kakashi stare at him for a moment before agreeing and letting Naruto continue with what he was doing.

"So where are you going to start your training?"

"I'm going to go where I can use all of my power and strengthen what I have been working on. I'll send a toad as soon as I get there and I'll keep checking in to make sure everything is alright here." He explained as he wrapped his food and grabbed his things. Kakashi and Naruto walked out of the door before saying good-bye and heading in their own directions with the promise to stay in touch.

Naruto stood in a tree not far from the gate three days later waiting for the pink haired woman he had fallen for. He looked at the gate watching as Sakura stopped with Tsunade, Kakashi and Ino. He watched her speak to them before hugging and saying her good-byes and begin her walk out of the village. Walking along the trail, she smiled when she caught sight of the orange color in the trees slowly walking into to line of trees. Naruto dropped from the trees with a smile as Sakura ran to him.

"Naruto! I thought we were meeting later."

"I thought it would be better to meet here rather than travel alone for such a long time." He smiled as he pulled her closer to him. We should get going so we can find a place to stay for the night and travel as far as we can before we have to stop."

"I think you're right." She smiled turning out of his arms and starting to walk as he followed.

Naruto and Sakura had been training and traveling with each other for a year and it was time to check in. The two were on their way back to the village and had stopped for the night one last time before having to go home as if nothing was going on between them. Sakura had kissed Naruto before walking out onto the road the night before, now Naruto walked the very same road walking into the village. He smirked seeing Sakura walking up to him with a smile clear on her face.

"Naruto!" she said walking up to him.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He grinned. "How was your training?"

"Went well. All of your advice was great." She said as she walked beside him to the Namikaze house. She watched many people look at them walking and playing their secret game, not one realizing where Naruto was living. Once safely inside of the Namikaze main house the two wrapped their arms around the other with bright smiles.

"Why don't we stay in for the night?" She smiled.

"I have to go talk to granny and then I think that would be fun." The two had only grown closer and closer over the past year. Naruto sighed pulling from Sakura's arms before dropping his things and heading for the Hokage tower when he got a scroll from a sand village hawk. Unrolling the scroll he smiled before he folded the paper and put it away as the Hawk turned and flew off again.

"Naruto, you're back!" Shizune smiled as he walked in.

"How has your training been?" Tsunade asked making Naruto flash back to all the memories of training and laying with Sakura. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he answered.

"Yeah, it's been going pretty good. I'm just stopping in to check in with you and get some more supplies."

"Well then hurry up and get going. We need you back here and back on the books for missions as soon as you are done. I not only have you gone but Sakura has been on a trip for her own training."

"I heard she wanted to go on one. I'm going to head out in two days to start again. I have a few things that would be better if I had some help. Could I take Sakura with me?"

"What kind of things?" She asked eying Naruto as he shrugged.

"I've been needing a lot of healing already, with the new things I want to work on, I may need someone there to help." Tsunade looked at him for a minute before sighing and giving a nod. "Go ask if she can go." Naruto nodded and turned leaving trying to get back to his house as fast as he could. Smiling he ran in grabbing a scroll from his bag he unrolled up and disappeared before Sakura even knew he was there. Suddenly he turned looking at the Kazekage sitting at his desk, not looking amused.

"Naruto."

"I got the letter." He smirked as Gaara pulled a little pouch from a drawer and handed it to Naruto who opened it and pulled the continence out into his palm.

"So, you're really going to ask her?" Gaara asked as Naruto looked down at the small ring with a diamond in the center with an opal and aquamarine stone on either side.

"The only problem now is telling people. With the fighting coming up and everything going on, it would probably be better if we just waited for everything until afterward."

"What are you so concerned about?"

"Even granny doesn't know so we can't get married without telling her and telling everyone else would cause the village to through a fit. There's no way to deal with that and the fighting." He sighed putting the ring back in the little pouch.

"What if you did everything quietly for now? No one unnecessary would know so no fighting internally." Naruto looked at his friend completely confused making Gaara roll his eyes before the door opened and Temari fell in and Kankuro laughed standing behind her as she jumped to her feet and went to Naruto.

"You should have it here. Gaara can marry you and I would love to help Sakura get ready." She offered making Gaara glare at her as Naruto chuckled.

"We can do that. I am sure Sakura-chan won't have any problems with that either." He grinned watching Gaara give the slightest of twitches at the corner of his mouth. "Thanks. I'll let you know when we're heading out again." Gaara nodded before Naruto formed a sign with his fingers and he burst into flames arriving in the front door of the main house.

"Naruto, where did you just come from?" Sakura called as she walked in to see him smile brightly.

"I'll explain later." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come with me. When I was going through some of those scrolls I brought with us I found something that I think you would really like." He grabbed her hand and led her to the far back of the Namikaze compound. Stopping he told her to close her eyes and waited until she did it. He took a deep breath a pulled her behind him into a small cave. At the very center was a small field with red tiger lily and glowing blue rose flowers. Still with her eyes closed she could feel the nervousness radiating from Naruto. He stopped and stood in front of her; he could feel himself shaking from how nervous he was as he slowly pulled the ring back out into his palm. Taking a deep breath and slowly moving onto his knee she told her to open her eyes with a shaky voice. Sakura opened her eyes looking down at Naruto completely shocked.

"N-Naruto-kun..." She trailed as tears began to gather and fall all down her face.

"Sakura, will..." He paused taking a deep breath once again. "Will you marry me?" He asked and watched worried for only a second before Sakura dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, oh yes! I will Naurto-kun." She cried with a bright smile making Naruto grab her, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Once they separated Naruto slid the ring on her finger and she was able to get a good look at it. "But we really shouldn't be doing any of this when they should all be working on planning for the battle."

"I know, and that's why I have everything worked out and set for whenever you want it without getting anyone involved. We can tell them later but for now I thought it would be better to keep it quiet still." He told her. "It's all up to you. Do you want to do it secretly or do you want to tell everyone?" Sakura thought for a minute before smiling.

"Tsunade and the others all need to worry about gathering forces for the battles, not worried about planning a wedding and having everyone wrapped around us." She told him as they stood back up. "What is your plan?"

"Gaara said he would help."

"You told Gaara?" She smiled knowing he wouldn't have been able to keep it secret from everyone.

"Yeah, Temari and Kankuro overheard us when we were talking a few times and found out about us and then I asked Gaara to get the ring for me, and when I went to get it they volunteered to help and keep it secret for now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" She laughed. "Let's get our things gathered and ready to go and head out in a day or so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto stood waiting for Sakura on the roof of the Kazekage Tower with Gaara. Gaara watched his friend fidget in his spot and noticed when Kankuro walked Sakura towards them he stood perfectly still transfixed on Sakura, unable to look away. Kankuro handed Sakura off and moved to stand to the side with Temari as Gaara started the ceremony. Sakura smiled in her sleep before suddenly sitting up and running out of the campsite to the bushes making Naruto wake up confused as she emptied her stomach once again.

"Sakura-chan, I think we should stop in somewhere and get you checked out." He said making her shake her head as he sat slightly behind her and let her lay on him.

"It's almost time to go back and check in again for me. I told Tsunade I would check back with her in six months. Besides I think I know what's wrong, I just need confirmation before I say anything." He looked at her concerned before they packed their things up and started on their way back to the village.

"I'm going to make a quick trip while you check in." Sakura nodded before they kissed and parted in the woods near the front gate.

"Sakura..." Tsunade said when she had called her young student into her office. "I heard you had some tests run earlier." Sakura's eyes went wide as she remembered that any employee testing needed to be checked off by the head of the hospital, who so happened to be Tsunade. "What's going on? What happened on your training trip? Where you attacked or something?" She asked as Sakura tried to make stories in her mind but nothing fit.

"I'm so sorry. I just..."

"Sakura, if you were attacked you can tell me. Anything you say here does not leave this room." Sakura looked at her teacher for a minute before breaking down.

"You have to make sure this doesn't go anywhere. It's really important it stays between us." Tsunade gave a nod. "We know that this fighting is going to be hard for everyone and we were given a warning so we would be prepared so we wanted to let everyone focus on what was really important and not us-"

"Sakura, what are you getting at?"

"Well we weren't exactly training separate or traveling separate for that matter. Naruto and I have been leaving and coming back at different times so no one would start asking questions about why we are going together."

"Spit it out."

"Naruto and I got married." She said with a wince waiting for the lectures and yelling but glanced at Tsunade after a moment of silence to see the older woman staring at her.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"We... We have been dating for about a year and he asked me to marry him. I said yes and Gaara married us about five months ago."

"And you two have kept this hidden from everyone but Gaara for all this time?" Sakura nodded. "Then I am guessing you know what the results were of the tests." Again she nodded. "We will talk about hiding all of this later, for now, what are you going to do? There is a mini war arriving soon, we need all the ninja we can get and you and Naruto are two of the best we have. Now what's the plan?" Sakura sat for a minute thinking.

"I need to tell Naruto first before we start planning anything." She told Tsunade as she bit her thumb and slamming it into the ground summoning a tiny black fox. "Go get Naruto, tell him to come home." The fox nodded and jumped from the window out onto the streets to find his master.

"What... was that?"

"That was a summoning that Kyuubi taught Naruto and me. We only use them to contact each other and to train." Tsunade could only stare at her former student shocked by everything she had just heard and seen.

"How long before he gets here?"

"It depends on where he is. He only said he was going to go on a quick trip before he came back to check in." She said still slightly cringing when Tsunade stared at her before turning to look out of the window.

"So you and that brat really are together." Tsunade said glancing at Sakura who sat uncomfortably. "Sakura, why are you so tense?"

"I just thought you wouldn't like this and the idea that Naruto and I went behind your back. I really am sorry. We honestly didn't plan any of this. We were just going to-"

"Sakura, stop." Tsunade said with a small smirk. "We will deal with what needs to be done. For now we need to wait for that brat to get back here. I want you to go relax for now."

"Shishyou, I just... I can't go back to my parents after all of this. They hate Naruto and if I-"

"Sakura relax. I'll take care of them for now." Tsunade said digging through one of the drawer of her desk. She pulled a key out and handed it to Sakura. "This is a spare key to the Namikaze estate. I want you to relax there for the next week before we deal with your parents."

"Um. Could we wait until Naruto got back to tell my parents?" Tsunade looked at her student who was obviously worried about confronting her parents and telling them that she had not only fell in love with the young man they despised she had also married secretly and was now carrying his child. Tsunade gave a small nod as Sakura stood up taking the key.

"We will wait for him to get back but in the mean time I want you to start getting checkups and ultrasounds. Why did you wait until you were this far along to come back and get checked out?"

"I thought it was just the flu or something and we were so far away that it took me a month to get back here. I had an idea but I didn't really know."

"Well you're four months pregnant so you sure did wait a long time to get back here." Sakura nodded as Tsunade shook her head.

"Go relax I'll check in with you later." Sakura nodded and left making her way to the Namikaze compound trying to avoid as many people as possible.

Sakura was walking around the side of the main house when she saw a man walk through the entrance of the Namikaze compound. She dropped the basket of books she had balanced on her hip before she took off running to the man with a bright smile. The two collided, wrapping their arms around each other kissing quickly as Naruto spin her around and set her on her feet again.

"I'm so glad you're back" She smiled as they pulled back as Naruto smiled looking down at the small bump on her belly. "Almost six months" She smiled as he ran his hands over the bump before they heard someone clear their throat making both turn to see Tsunade walking up to them.

"Naruto and I had a little talk before we came to find you." Tsunade said as Naruto cringed remember the 'talk' he had had with the Hokage who was like a mother to him. "I think I'll let you two talk before we discus some thing's with your parents." Sakura gave a nod as her teacher turned leaving the two together.

"I can't believe it." Naruto whispered as he felt a small kick from his unborn child. Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto fascinated with her swollen stomach. "Let's go inside." He smiled as he walked with her to grab the basket of books she had been carrying and took them into the house for her.

Sakura was sitting in the nursery going through everything her in-laws had gotten for Naruto before they had been killed. She was now eight months pregnant and needed to get everything ready for the baby. Suddenly she heard pounding on the front door.

"Who could that be?" She wondered. She didn't know if she should answer the door or let them think no one was home since Naruto was with Tsunade and Kakashi. Sighing she decided to answer the door, it couldn't be anyone who could really cause any problems. Slowly she opened the door to stand shocked seeing her parents standing at the doorway.

"I knew it!" Her mother screamed as her father grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house roughly.

"What did you do you damn whore?" He yelled at her throwing her into the small space of grass making her fall. She wrapped her arms around her swollen belly as her mother screamed profanities and names at her and her father started to kick her in the stomach. "I'll fix this and you will never be around that monster again!" As he pulled a kunai and was about to jam it into Sakura. Suddenly someone punched him in the jaw making him fall backwards. He sat up looking at who had hit him to see Naruto kneeling with Sakura in his arms.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered as he saw a little blood in the corner of her mouth. He looked up at the man as he went to attack again as her mother screamed about Naruto attacking her husband. The man came down with the kunai to hit Sakura. Naruto moved quickly covering Sakura with his own body waiting for the pain only to hear metal clashing metal. He looked up seeing Kakashi blocking the attack as Tsunade knelt beside him to look at Sakura.

"Get her to the hospital." She said after a quick scan. "Tell them I will be there in a few minutes and to get her checked out." Naruto nodded as he scooped her up and ran to the hospital as fast as he could, doing what he was told while Kakashi and Tsunade dealt with the two parents.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade yelled walking over to the two as the man set up to go after Sakura and Naruto. "Don't even think about it, Saburo!"

"Lady Hokage, why do you help that monster after what he did to our daughter?" Sakura's mother yelled. Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly before glancing at Kakashi still standing ready to protect his two students.

"Kakashi, go to the hospital. I'm sure Naruto's going to need some help." Kakashi looked at her before nodding and taking off. "i am not helping a monster, Arisu. I am taking care of my ninja. Naruto is not a monster he is a hero and it's about time you see that and how much he loves your daughter."

"How dare you take that monsters side! I will protect my daughter and not have her bare that demon's spawn!"

"You protect her by nearly killing her?" Tsunade yelled back losing her patients. "They love each other. I am going to that hospital and I am going to save that child, if you want to be in your daughter and grandchild's life you will go with me and you will apologize to both Naruto and Sakura once she is stable." The two watched as Tsunade turned and took off to the hospital.

Naruto sat with his head in his hands when he felt a hand on his back making him look up to see Ino kneeling in front of him. She had tears in her eyes as Kakashi walked over to find out what was going on. Ino stated talking as tears came to Naruto's eyes.

"Lady Tsunade told me to come out and talk to you while she finished getting Sakura set."

"Is she okay?" He asked worry thick in his voice.

"She's alright, Lady Tsunade just wants to keep a close eye on her she insists she is okay to get up and see the baby. She used her last little bit of chakra to protect the baby."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she saved the baby's life. We had to do a C-section to deliver the baby so we need to keep a close eye on the baby since she was born a month early."

"She?" Kakashi asked making Naruto looked at Ino.

"It was a girl." Ino nodded looking from Kakashi to Naruto again. "They are both alright so far but Sakura was hit hard on the head and just went through surgery. If you hadn't gotten there when you did her father would have killed the baby and more than likely resulting in Sakura's death." She saw Sakura's parents walk in making Kakashi move to the quickly. Naruto whipped a few tears from his eyes making Ino wrap her arms around him to comfort him. "Why didn't either of you tell anyone?"

"We didn't want to have people worry about it and not the battle." Naruto said softly.

"We all would have done what we could to help both of you and deal with the battles." Ino pulled back with a soft smile. "Well don't worry about Sakura too much, she's always been tough. She'll be fine."

"How bad is the baby?"

"She's doing really well. And if she is anything like her parents she'll be better than a full term newborn." She smiled. "You want to see her?" Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Ino." He said softly.

"No problem." She smiled brightly. "But next time you two do something insane like this and I find out I'll beat you both." She warned making Naruto chuckle softly as she took him into the nursery making all the nurses look at him wondering why the famous Naruto was in there. Ino gently lifted the baby girl from her little bassinet as she started to fuss and cry until Naruto held her gently in his arms. His heard skipped a beat as he heard his daughter cry for the first time. He looked at all the monitors she was hooked up too as he stood holding her gently, worried that he would break her.

"She's... beautiful." He whispered looking down at her. Ino smiled and gently pulled the little pink hat off letting Naruto see the deep pink color fuzz on the top of her head.

"She is." Ino looked at the monitors to see all of the baby girls vitals more even and calm than they had been since she was born. "She already knows who her daddy is." She smiled seeing the pride rise on Naruto's face at hearing the word daddy.

"So you're meeting your daughter first." They heard making them turn to find Tsunade walking up to them with a bright smile. "I want to take one last look at her." Tsunade gently took the girl from her father and smiled as the baby began to fuss again as Naruto watched anxious to hold her again and worried that she might have something wrong. "Anything unusual?" She asked Ino who shrugged.

"Only thing I noticed is her vital signs calmed and went completely normal when he was holding her." Tsunade looked at Naruto who still was staring at the baby as she started to fuss more and more before beginning to cry. Tsunade gently handed her back to Naruto and watched the girl calm as she opened her eyes and her vitals went to where they were supposed to be for a normal newborn.

"Well, I think she should be alright. I want to keep her here for a little while but she'll be fine." Naruto nodded with a smile as he looked at the deep blue eyes she had as she looked up at him.

"What about Sakura?" He asked looking up at Tsunade.

"She is fine. She's doing very well with the little injuries and the surgery. She's still trying to get up to see the baby." Naruto let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Why don't you go see Sakura?" Naruto turned and walked out with Ino and Tsunade as Nurses watched. He walked to Sakura's room. Just outside of the room an ANBU arrived.

"Lady Hokage, we need you at the Hokage tower. Someone has arrived and, well there is an issue that demands your attention." Tsunade gave a nod as she walked in with Naruto and Ino. They looked around finding only Sakura in the room.

"I'm going to go, Ino you should get back to work." She smirked as Ino smiled with a nod before both left leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. He moved slowly over to Sakura's side as she turned to look at him.

"Sakura-chan..." He said softly walking over to her before she gent;y took the baby.

"Naruto-kun... She's beautiful." She whispered looking up from the baby to Naruto who was leaning over with a smile. "What do you want to name her?" Naruto smiled looking at his daughter as she slept calmly in her mother's arms.

"You have any ideas?" Sakura sat looking at the baby girl for a moment before looking up with a smile.

"What do you think of Amaya?" Naruto nodded with a bright smile as both parents looked back down at the baby.

"Granny said she's healthy. We still need to keep a close eye on her but they said she's doing well."

"Well she does have you as a father." Sakura smiled and saw Naruto's face light up.

"And a mother as stubborn as you can't hurt." She looked at him making him chuckle. "I heard you've been trying to get up and move around after you were told not to. You really think I wouldn't have found out." Sakura shook her head and looked back at the little girl as a nurse walked in.

"We need to take her back to the nursery for a little while." She said walking over and taking her from her mother's arms making the baby scream only to calm when Naruto gently smoothed his hand over her head.

"Ino said her something signs or something like that were weird until I held her, and then she was crying until granny gave her back to me." Suddenly there was a crash making Naruto run to the window to see parts of the village going up in smoke.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked making Naruto turn around as the door opened and Ino ran in. "What's going on?"

"Naruto, Kabuto and the others just started to attack!" Ino heaved as she ran into the room making Sakura try to get up again as both Sakura and Naruto looked at each other worried about their newborn daughter. "Where's the baby?"

"Ino take care of Sakura." He called as he went to run only to have Sakura grab his sleeve stopping him.

"Naruto, be careful. Kabuto and Madara are coming after you together."

"I know. Right now it really doesn't matter. Right now I am only worried about getting you and Amaya out safe." He told her as his blue eyes hardened as he started thinking. Suddenly several Nurses ran in to get Ino to help with the wounded.

"Naruto I'll be fine, go get Amaya." Sakura said before the side of the building was blown up making Naruto wrap his arms around her and drop to the ground to avoid being hit by anything. They looked up to see Madara standing with a kunai to a crying Amaya. Naruto stood with Sakura sitting on the ground breathing heavy.

"What do you want Madara?" Naruto called.

"Want? I want the power of the Kyuubi! Release it or I will shut this brat up perminately." He demanded. Naruto looked at Sakura then at the baby crying with a kunai ready to strike. "So what will it be monster?" Naruto didn't know what to do. If he went for his daughter Madara would go for Sakura and if he stayed to protect Sakura he would kill Amaya. He half growled before Madara threw Amaya in the air to the side making Naruto lunge to catch her landing on the side of the building with her in his arms.

"Naruto! Amaya!" Sakura screamed as she saw them fall.

"We're okay, Sakura-chan!" He called back.

"Naruto get Amaya safe! I'll be fine!" She called as Naruto closed his eyes concentration on his father's seals before suddenly opening his eyes to see them standing in the old little hut. He smirked putting his daughter down on the bed before thinking of pouch Sakura always carried with a seal in it and suddenly he was on the Hokage monument where Madara had grabbed Sakura and was holding her, ready to kill her. He looked around before Madara started to laugh when Sakura started to yell at him.

"You are the most stupid person to ever live! You have no idea what Naruto's going to do to you when he see what you did!" She yelled as blood dripped from many shallow cuts and she was covered in bruises. Naruto felt his anger rise and he felt the Kyuubi trying to get out.

"That monster can't do anything to me." He laughed as Naruto sent three clones in to fight Madara as he went for Sakura making more clones to hold Madara off while he got Sakura to safety.

"Naruto-kun." Sakura sighed with relief when she felt him untie her and pull her into his arms only to appear in the little hut. He laid her next to the sleeping baby and watched her pull their daughter closer. "Naruto, go save our friends." He gave a nod, kissing both of their foreheads then turning to grab a jacket he had made to look very similar to his father's. This one was orange with black flames at the bottom.

"I'll be back. Just stay here and stay safe." He whispered as she tried catching her breath. He turned grabbing as many things he could before focusing on the Hokage tower where Tsunade would be. Suddenly he was in the Hokage office looking at Tsunade and many of his friends who were staring at him. "What?"

"You... you just appeared out of nowhere." Choji said looking at his old friend. Naruto chuckled as Kakashi and the older ninja stared at him.

"You look just like..." Tsume said with wide eyes.

"The fourth Hokage." Iruka said looking at his old student.

"I had this made a bit ago."

"Naruto, where's Sakura and the baby? What happened?" Tsunade asked worried but she knew he wouldn't have just left them somewhere.

"Madara attacked and got a hold of Amaya. He tried to kill her making me get her but when I get her to my dad's place the bastard got Sakura-chan. They're both at my Dad's place now. They'll be safe there." he told her as his face hardened.

"Baby?" He heard several ask confused. "Why couldn't Sakura fight back and get away?" "You're dad's?" He looked around before Tsunade silenced them all as Kakashi moved closer to Naruto.

"They're both alright?"

"Yeah but Madara's not gonna be." He ground out.

"You can ask all the questions you want after we save the village. Now split up into teams and head out! I want them stopped! Take out their men and the puppets!" The group gave a nod. "Naruto, take a team after Madara himself." Naruto gave a nod as he looked around.

"Madara? Lady Hokage, all due respect, Madara is not someone who can be taken down by a regular ninja." Inoichi called from the group.

"And that is the reason I'm sending Naruto. He's been training and has the power and the knowledge to kill him. Not to mention revenge for trying to kill his daughter and Sakura." She smirked making everyone look at Naruto completely shocked hearing he had a daughter.

"What?" Asked Tenten.

"Naruto I want you to take Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shikaku, Choza and Inoichi with you. It's a large group but I want everyone to be careful with Madara." Naruto and his group gave a nod before taking off as she split the others up into teams for the fighting in the village.

"Naruto, what was the Hokage talking about some baby for and what's wrong with Sakura?" Choji asked as they ran through the village looking only to stop on what was left of the hospital. They watched as Naruto closed his eyes before he glowed slightly and his eyes snapped open.

"Sakura can't fight this battle that's all there is to it. Kabuto is fighting some ANBU for now so we'll head to Madara. If it get out of hand everyone needs to get out of the way, I'll be the one to take him down."

"Why you?" Inoichi asked. "You are a child he can't be taken down by your childish games."

"After all the hell we've all been through because of him I'm not going to be messing around. Besides he tried to kill my daughter and Sakura a little bit ago." He ground out looking out over the torn apart village.

"Daughter?"

"Ino, you should heal the wounded and join when we need you." Ino nodded as he ignored the questions and looks. "Shikamaru, can you get a plan ready to use? We know he can teleport himself around we need a way to battle that."

"You can teleport too." Choji told him "You did it when you came to the office."

"I can only do that when I have the seals spread around. But I have an idea if I absolutely need it. For now we need to plan for not using my abilities." Shikamaru thought for a minute before quickly forming a plan and sharing it with everyone before they all went to where they needed to be. Naruto and Kakashi were together while the others teamed up into two, three man teams.

"When are you going to tell them why Sakura can't fight?" Kakashi asked making Naruto shrug.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ino, why weren't you asking all about Naruto and about where Sakura is?" Shikamaru asked as he ran with his team through the village to their point of attack. Ino glanced at her teammate with a smirk.

"You have to promise not to say anything." She saw him nod. "Sakura is in a safe place. She can't fight because she just gave went through a C-section. Naruto has her and little Amaya safely hidden from Madara." Shikamaru and Choji stopped in their tracks.

"C-section?" Choji asked.

"Naruto and Sakura..." Shikamaru started.

"All I know is she was attacked by her father earlier and she used what little chakra she had to protect the baby. If it wasn't for Naruto, Kakashi and Lady Tsunade showing up their daughter would be dead and Sakura more than likely would have followed. Now let's get moving." The three took off back on track. Running up as they heard fighting they stopped in cover to see Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikaku's team fighting Madara. They spread out silently and sprung to action helping their fathers as they were all knocked back. They looked around seeing building being blown up and more area's destroyed knowing that if this continued it would destroy much of the village they turned to try to get Madara away from the village. Only to see Naruto pull back avoiding being hit before letting go of twenty kunai, none of which hit Madara making everyone look at him wondering how he could have missed his target until they saw him disappear and reappear several times making Madara spin trying to find him quickly.

"You've learned a lot brat! You seem to have mastered you're father's technique."

"And what if I have?" Naruto asked stopping behind the man he wanted to kill slowly. "You still can't get me."

"Your father thought the same thing." He chuckled as he turned to catch Naruto only to have him duck.

"If I remember the story it wasn't you who killed him either." Naruto laughed jumping all around. "Wasn't it the Kyuubi when my mom and him protected me, who put a claw through them?" He laughed jumping again when suddenly Madara went for the others. 'It's time to get you where you can't hurt anyone.' He thought jumping and running to grab the back of his uniform and pull him back throwing him to the ground making everyone shocked.

"Naruto!" They all called shocked by what they saw. Naruto smirked as Madara teleported to his feet away from Naruto.

"You want to play nasty, huh? I think I can do that." Madara laughed disappearing making everyone look around before Naruto took off making those able to, follow him through the dense woods. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Inoichi followed as fast as they could as Naruto and Madara fought pushing away from the village area. They heard the clashing coming closer and closer as they stopped seeing Naruto thrown back hitting the ground hard only to look up wiping the blood from his face getting ready for another attack. As Naruto was about to strike he had to move making himself hit the ground hard. He and the others looked at Sakura's beat up and bleeding body as she dropped to her knees breathing hard.

"I thought she only had surgery." Shikamaru asked Ino who could only stare at her friend until the over whelming feeling of horror, pain and death filled the air.

"Naruto, no!" Kakashi called but Naruto was already being consumed by the evil chakra of the fox.

"Like father like son. Both too blind to see they are going to die!" Madara laughed as Sakura took a deep breath and gathered all of the chakra she could muster before trying to punch him only to have him grab her wrist and throwing her off to the side to be caught by Kakashi.

"You okay Sakura?" He asked sitting her on the ground.

"Yeah I'll be alright. We need to find Kabuto." She said quickly looking at Naruto as he lost himself more and more to the dark evil chakra from the fox. He was slowly letting the fox's restraints looser and looser before Sakura climbed back to her feet.

"Someone needs to stop him before he destroys the village." Inoichi said looking at Naruto lunging and lashing out at Madara as he and the others made their way over to where Kakashi and Sakura were.

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Ino asked as she started healing the wounds. "It's a good thing Lady Tsunade was able to heal you completely before all of this." Ino said looking at the young girl bleeding from the many cuts and gashes as the bruises began to show.

"That bastard is using me to get to Naruto. We need to get this done and over with." She said watching Naruto. Ino and Kakashi stopped her from trying to help making her look at them.

"Sakura, Lady Tsunade may have been able to heal the incision and everything but it doesn't take away the stress your body went through." Ino told her as they all turned back to Naruto.

"Ino, this isn't the time to be lecturing." Sakura said turning hard light green eyes to her. "Find Kabuto and this will get easier. He took Amaya." Ino looked at her friend before they heard the ground rumble slightly as Madara was thrown into his hard. Sakura took the chance of everyone being shocked by Naruto to run to him yelling over her shoulder. "Find the bastard who has our daughter!" She collided with Naruto, wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked up at him softening her pale green eyes.

"Daughter?" Inoichi asked.

"Yeah, their daughter, now how do we find Kabuto?" Ino asked looking around as Kakashi still watched his two students.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura whispered as she felt the pain from the evil chakra. "Naruto I know you can hear me in there. I know you wouldn't hurt me and I know you won't let the fox hurt me either. But the longer you're like this the more it does hurt me. I need your help." She said as tears rolled down her checks.

"Help? What would the vixen want?" asked Kyuubi through Naruto.

"I need my friend, my love; I need my husband and the father of my daughter!" She cried out as Madara slowly stood up.

"He is a beast and always will be a beast. A monster can never change being a killing machine!" Madara laughed as he stood up. Sakura turned to glare at him standing in front of Naruto.

"He is not a monster and never was. He is Naruto and he will kick your ass!" She felt a hand on her shoulder making her look up at Naruto as he looked down with his bright blue eyes once again. The only indication he was still pulling the fox chakra were his pupils that had turned to slits. "Naruto-kun, Kabuto has Amaya." She said softly as Madara lunged taking the time Naruto wasn't paying attention. Everyone stared as Naruto spun around and grabbed his arm stopping him from hitting Sakura.

"You lay one more finger on her and I will make sure I torture you for the rest of your miserable life." He ground out. Suddenly a yellow tint took over his entire body with the black seal the only thing visible Madara narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Naruto crushed his arm and threw him making a line of trees fall for a mile. Naruto turned blocking several kunai from hitting himself and Sakura as they saw Kabuto standing with a bright grin.

"One movement and I will kill the screaming brat." He threatened making Naruto grit his teeth and ball his fists as Sakura slowly pulled a kunai from his pouch. "You really think I wouldn't see you getting a kunai? You either do what I say or I will rip her apart a little at a time." Sakura gasped as she glanced at the others who were being blocked by several puppets. Naruto growled before suddenly they heard another voice.

"Kabuto." The man turned slightly and saw Sasuke walking up to them. "Holding a newborn hostage and about to kill her any way only to kill her father is low, even for you."

"How dare you!"

"If you want the idiot dead then do it yourself, or at least don't use something so pathetic."

"You will learn sooner or later." He said throwing the girl at Sasuke before disappearing. Sasuke gently grabbed the girl from the air and walked over to Naruto as he went back to normal.

"Take good care of her Dobe." Sasuke whispered as he looked down handing the infant to her father as he slipped a paper into Naruto's hand. "I expect to see a beautiful girl like her mother acting stupid like her father." He said with a small smirk looking Naruto in to eye before he disappeared and Naruto handed the baby to Sakura as she went to the ground.

"Is she alright?" Ino asked watching Sakura cradle her as she cried.

"She seems fine." Sakura smiled as Naruto gently smoothed his hand over her head making her stop crying while the others looked at him wondering how he did that. "Sasuke showed up just in time." She said looking to where he had been while Naruto looked down at the paper before opening it.

"I can't believe he saved her though." Shikamaru said as he and Inoichi looked down at Ino doting over the infant. He glanced at Naruto who was still reading. "What do you have?" He asked making Naruto fold it quickly before putting it in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Nothing." He looked back at Sakura holding Amaya close as she looked at everyone. "We better get back to the village they will more than likely need help getting things worked out." He knelt picking Sakura up as the group turned to walk back towards the village.

Naruto sat in a chair as Sakura slept in their bed with Amaya beside her. Because of the amount of injured Tsunade reluctantly agreed for Sakura and Amaya to be at home. He smiled as he watched the two sleep wondering how he had gone from the monster kid no one wanted to be around to the husband of his childhood crush and the father of her daughter. Slowly Amaya started to stir making Naruto gently pick her up into his arms so she wouldn't wake Sakura. He smiled as she opened her deep blue eyes and looked around with a yawn. He heard a knock at the front door making him go see who it was carrying her along with him.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he opened the door letting his old teacher in only to be surprised by Iruka as he followed. "Iruka-sensei?" He asked as he stopped and looked at Naruto shocked.

"You were telling the truth." He said to Kakashi who smiled. "So you really are the fourth Hokage's son and... and..." Naruto chuckled at how shocked his old teacher was as Kakashi smiled taking Amaya from Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked from the doorway leading to the bedrooms. "Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei? What are you two doing here?" She asked as they turned to look at her making her smile as Kakashi had Amaya in one arm and was letting her play with his fingers on the other hand. "Spoiling her already." She smiled.

"Sakura, if Granny-" Naruto warned as the door opened and Tsunade walked in. She looked at Naruto as he cringed.

"I thought I told you the doctors' orders." She said making him chuckle nervously. "Sakura, back to bed." She ordered making Sakura roll her eyes before wandering back into the room she shared with Naruto. Tsunade looked at Naruto before shaking her head. "How have they been since the attack?" She asked taking the baby from Kakashi and smiling as Amaya looked around curiously.

"Both of them have been fine. Sakura's been sleeping a lot but that's it." He said as she smiled.

"She looks like she's going to be a brat." She looked at Naruto. "Teaching her to be wired early?" Naruto chuckled as Iruka still looked at the baby as she squirmed in Tsunade's arms. He saw Naruto reach out and with his gentle touch on her hand; she stilled and looked at him.

"Did..." He whispered as Kakashi started to explain.

"Apparently Naruto can get her to calm down just by touching her. He's been doing it since she was born." Iruka watched as Naruto took her back and she started to fall asleep once again before he laid her in a little crib that was set in the living room.

"Since you guys are here..." He trailed off walking over to a table and picked up a piece of paper. "When Sasuke showed up and gave Amaya back to me he slipped this in my hand." He handed it to her letting her read it as he started to speak again. "He's asking for my help."

"What does it say Lady Tsunade?" Iruka asked looking at Tsunade.

"Sasuke is asking for Naruto to help make a plan to end Madara and Kabuto so he can come home." She looked at Naruto as he leaned back against the table. "This isn't something you can just head out on. The elders will throw fits if you do and they would never allow Sasuke back into the village, especially not as a ninja."

"I know and that's why he came by again and left this in Amaya's crib." He said handing her another paper. "He told me exactly where to go for information about the massacre. He thinks that getting them pulled out of power will make things possible for him to come back."

"I found some old records in the Namikaze vaults about the massacre. The Namikaze clan seemed to have a lot of issues with the elders also."

"Sakura-" Tsunade started only to have Sakura smile and walk closer to them.

"I'm fine. I've been in bed for the last two weeks; I think I'm plenty rested." Tsunade shook her head as Naruto smiled.

"You were in the Namikaze vaults?" Iruka asked. "Only clan members can go in there and look at the records."

"I am a clan member." She smiled and looked at Naruto who chuckled. "I have been about nine months now." Iruka looked between the two before looking at Kakashi.

"You never said that!" Kakashi smirked and looked at his old students.

"I didn't even know." He said as Tsunade smiled.

"Even after all of this, I'm the only one who knows?" She asked.

"Well you were until just now." Sakura smiled brightly before looking at the two teachers. "Naruto and I had been dating for a year and then he went through Gaara to get everything set before he asked. And we had him marry us."

"So you're..." Iruka started.

"I'm Sakura Namikaze now." She smiled.

"Sakura, what kind of things were in the scrolls?" Naruto asked stopping Iruka from firing off his many questions. "If we can piece some things together on the elders we can get them to back off." He said thinking.

"From what I read, it was all hinting at the Uchiha massacre, but they were also talking about the plans to slowly kill off the Namikaze clan. It was a plan of sending the clan out on suicide missions and after the first great war there were only a few left, your dad was the last until you."

"I'm going to the Uchiha compound, I'm going to try to find the vault he told me about and get the records I can."

"Naruto, the Uchiha's guarded their records closely. They won't have it so you can just walk in and get what you want." Iruka said.

"I know. They would have traps only the Uchiha clan could get passed, but they never expected someone with the Kyuubi to try to get into there."

"Since when have you been this smart?"

"Since I have a family to take care of." He smirked. "Granny, you think you could help get what records the Hokage's have?" She gave a nod as he smirked. "If this works we could stop them from killing any more great clans off. And we can get Sasuke back."

"I'll go see what I can dig up." Tsunade said. "Naruto, don't get caught snooping around the Uchiha compound." Naruto gave a nod as Tsunade left.

"I better go too. Teme left a maze for me to get through." He said with a smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said walking out to get his jacket and heading over to the Uchiha compound leaving Sakura with Kakashi and Iruka.

"Well if you two want to give me a hand I'll go find those scrolls. Can you stay here with Amaya for a few minutes?" Kakashi nodded as she started on her way to the Namikaze vault.

Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi sat in the Namikaze main house dining room with all the papers with all the information in front of them. They were surprised at how much information the three places had kept on even just rumors. Naruto started to put pieces together forming a story that until now had never truly been known.

"Your father wrote almost all of the information I found in the Hokage vaults." Tsunade said looking at the other papers. "And it looks like he was the one writing in the clan vaults too."

"Minato sensei was the most observant person I knew." Kakashi said as he quickly read through the writings when a small snake appeared.

"Naruto, master Ssssasuke needs your help right away. He sssssaid he is heading for the valley of the end with Madara and Kabuto, they are going to try to attack again." Naruto nodded and ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Take a group who you think will be best and go." Tsunade said. "I'll work on getting this figured out and stopping the elders from doing anything." He gave a nod and looked at Sakura.

"I'm going to try to help sort through this. Be careful and get him home safe." She told him before he kissed her cheek and stood up grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair before he and Kakashi ran from the house to gather others for back up and help in stopping the two worst villains in the history of the ninja world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's this mission you're talking about?" Asked Choji as they stood around to the side. Tsunade and Sakura carrying Amaya walked up and looked around. The rookie eight all stood waiting to leave and get more information.

"This mission is of the utmost secrecy. No one is to know that you are on a mission, where you went or what you did." Tsunade said. "Naruto and Kakashi are leading this team, you are to go to the valley of the end and help one of our own get home." They all looked around confused as she looked at Naruto and Kakashi.

"We have intelligence that Kabuto and Madara are going to attack again. We are going to help the person who gave us this information get back home and we are going to stop it there." Kakashi said. "We will explain more on the way."

"If something goes wrong I want each one of you to abandon the mission and come back. That includes you Naruto." Tsunade said staring at him pointedly.

"I know Granny."

"Dismissed." She said as they all ran to get what they needed as Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade. "Naruto I mean it, you see any trouble I want everyone to pull back." He nodded as she started talking to Kakashi as Naruto took Amaya from Sakura as the others watched.

"Come home safe." Sakura said softly.

"I wouldn't dare come home any other way. You'll beat me to death." He laughed and looked down at Amaya. "I don't just have myself to take care of any more. I can't leave you and Amaya alone." He smiled as the others came back.

"Alright we know our goal, let's go." Kakashi said.

"Be good for your mother." Naruto smiled kissing Amaya's head and handing her back to Sakura, giving her a quick sweet kiss before turning to take off with the others no one realizing the one unhappy gaze.

"So Naruto, why is Sakura watching that brat? Who is it?" Kiba asked making Naruto laugh as they ran side by side and the others listened in. Ino smiled as Shikamaru smirked and Kakashi wondered how the others would take Naruto telling them.

"How about this, you kick Madara and Kabuto's ass with me and I'll tell you." He chuckled.

"Why won't you tell us?" Asked Choji. Naruto smirked and looked at Kakashi running with Ino and Shikamaru.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Hm? Well it couldn't hurt." Kakashi said.

"Naruto, just tell them already!" Ino yelled at him making him laugh only hearing everyone ask him questions at the same time.

"Alright, alright." He laughed. "The brat's name is Amaya. She's Sakura's daughter." He smiled as they all nearly stumbled looking at him wondering how he would know and who the father was.

"Who's Sakura going out with?" Kiba demanded wondering what was going on.

"She's not 'going out' with anyone." Ino said falling back beside Naruto. "She happens to be married,"

"How... who-?" Naruto looked at Kakashi as he smiled shaking his head.

"Sakura's my best friend; you really think I wouldn't have found out?"

"Married?" They all asked.

"Who is she married to?" Hinata asked.

"A knuckled headed, hyperactive, prankster." She smiled making Naruto chuckle.

"Hey don't forget, really strong, smart-"

"You know the guy?" Shino asked.

"He would, since it's him." Suddenly half the group lost their footing catching on lower branches of the trees looking at Naruto as he laughed. "You know, that was kind of fun." She smiled at Naruto.

"You're kidding right?" Kiba asked.

"Unfortunately I'm not."

"Hey" Naruto yelled making Ino smile.

"So... you're saying..." Hinata trailed off starring at Naruto trying to think.

"You and Sakura... you're... and have a..." Kiba stuttered as Naruto turned looking in the distance. As a snake slithered around his leg. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other before Naruto bit his left thumb and made five hand signs and hitting the ground summoning a red and a deep blue fox that were as big as Akamaru.

"Aoi I want you to go ahead and separate the man named Sasuke from the other two. Make it look like an attack to separate them but take care of Sasuke." The deep blue fox nodded. "Akane. I need you to help him keep them separate. Do what you have to to keep the other two away from the one." The red fox nodded and the two took off.

"What...was that?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto as he closed his eyes thinking for a minute. When he opened them they saw the silted pupil with a red tint swimming in the sea of blue.

"Be careful. Sasuke sent the snake to tell me they were close to the valley." Suddenly Sasuke walked out of the trees making everyone pull their weapons.

"You never said anything about saving Sasuke." Shino told him.

"Dobe, you need to hurry, they got suspicious the other night and know you are coming, they have an idea that I am telling you how to beat them." He said to Naruto and then looked at everyone else. "You didn't tell them did you?"

"I sent two of my foxes to help for now. We are on our way." Naruto said as Sasuke's clone disappeared. "Let's go."

"Naruto, what's going on?" Choji asked.

"Sasuke asked for help to defeat Madara and Kabuto when they attacked. I've been putting things together to make it so the elders can't make a move to kill him. We are bringing him home." he said before turning and taking off faster than they could see.

"Still hasn't learned patients after all these years." Kakashi sighed. "Let's go. The objective it to defeat Madara and Kabuto before they can gather their puppets and the second part is to escort Sasuke back to the village."

Kakashi and the others arrived as Naruto was locking kunai with Madara and the two foxes were fending off the puppets as Sasuke went after Kabuto. The group saw the puppets over running the foxes making them run out to help as they were sent back to the demon world. Now caught in a mini war they fought back to back. Naruto was thrown backwards as Madara charged before Naruto even hit the ground. He made five hand signals after biting both his right and left thumb, slamming both hands down summoning Gamabunta and a Giant blood red fox.

"What's going on?" Gamabunta asked.

"Madara Uchiha. He is our opponent. Make sure he doesn't get away." Naruto said from his head.

"What's gotten into you, boy?"

"He tried to kill my daughter and wife. I'm not going to let that go unpunished." After Naruto explained Gamabunta and the fox nodded going after Madara as he jumped and twisted evading every attack. Naruto and the two summons worked together in flawless teamwork as they attacked always knowing where the others were. Madara laughed attacking Gamabunta slamming him back and throwing him across the battle field. Naruto flipped back out of another attack landing on his fox summons head.

"Leiko! Be careful!: Naruto called as he jumped away trying to see an opening. Sasuke and Kabuto fought back and forth until Sasuke finally got his electrified sword into Kabuto's gut pushing it all the way through. Kabuto smirked as he pulled chakra and concentrated it on his hand touching Sasuke's chest making him cough blood and cry out but he held tight with his left arm and used his body to keep Kabuto from pulling the swords free as the electricity intensified only dying down after Kabuto hit Sasuke several more times in the chest.

"It's time for you to die." Kabuto said low and deep as he pulled his hand back throwing more and more chakra into it. As he started to come down, he saw Sasuke smile. "What are you laughing at, you're going to die."

"What do I care? I've gone through my life living in darkness determined to get ahead and it hasn't done anything. I've become stronger but it was no reason to leave me friends, or my home."

"You have no friends!" Kabuto yelled as the electric flowing through his body stopped and Sasuke looked up with blood dripping from his mouth as he smiled. And suddenly Kabuto felt a blast of tremendous pain. Sasuke slowly let go and fell as Kiba, Shino and Hinata attacked. Kabuto looked around as he saw the others kill the last of his puppets as he tried to use is remaining chakra to stay alive. He saw Naruto still struggling with Madara only to open his eyes wide seeing another Naruto standing over him.

"No, he doesn't have any friends." Naruto said before giving a bright grin. "He's got tons of family though." Naruto formed a red Rasengan and threw it forward into Kabuto's head making him scream in pain. Giving the real Naruto the perfect timing to have several clones grab him, jamming special kunai he had made, by his father's instructions, making it impossible for him to move as it jammed in the nerves and tissue and also treating the chakra system as if it were the living tissue itself. Madara's eyes went wide as he tried to use his Sharingon and Rasengan only to have Naruto laugh as he formed a giant red Rasengan-shuriken. Throwing it with all his power and chakra landing a direct hit. It tor him apart making him scream in pain as it took him apart piece by piece only leaving him barely alive enough for Kakashi to deliver the final blow. Finally the madness was over. The group looked around seeing Naruto drop to the ground covered in wounds from Madara as Sasuke lay having a hard time breathing from the wounds Kabuto gave him. The rest of the group used all the chakra they could and were also covered in wounds from their battles with the puppets. Kakashi knelt by Naruto who was breathing heavy with his eyes closed.

"It's over." Naruto whispered as he started to crack his eyes to see Kakashi nod. He slowly pushed himself up and moved over to find the body of Madara laying in a bloody mess. "I'm glad I read the notes my dad had at his little hut. If I hadn't followed anything and hadn't tried any of it... I don't think we would have made it." He said pulling a scroll and sealing what was left of Madara in the scroll, before doing the same to Kabuto and then dropping to the ground beside Sasuke.

"Is it finally over?" Asked Ino as she was healing a few of Sasuke's major wounds.

"Yeah, it's finally all over." Kakashi said as he dropped down with the group.

"Okay, let's go home." Choji said as he fell beside them.

"I got a better idea." Naruto said pushing himself up to sitting position. He drew blood on his left hand again and summoned a small black fox. "Kuro, go get Sakura." He said as he passed out.

"Master Naruto!" It called looking at Naruto only to disappear seconds later. Ino turned to look at Naruto as Kakashi tried to see what he could do when they heard a pop and saw Sakura running over with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Sasuke is in bad shape I did what I could for him." Ino started reporting. "Everyone else has minor injuries and has very depleted chakra, and I haven't even gotten to do anything with Naruto yet." She said as Sakura knelt and started undoing his jacket only to see a large gash that looked like he had ducked off and wrapped it quickly. She started healing it as Tsunade started on Sasuke and Shizune started on the wounds of the others giving Ino a little break.

"The fox just left, How'd you get here so fast?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I have my ways." Sakura smiled at him before looking back down at what she was doing. "I've been away training for a while; I did learn a thing or two." She said.

"Yeah we know." Ino smiled at her friend. "I'm sure it's something that idiot taught you."

"As a matter of fact it was." She said as the gash in his gut was healed enough and she moved on to other wounds. "How is Sasuke?" She asked as Tsunade sat back a bit.

"He'll be fine. I healed as far as I could; the rest is up to him." She explained.

"You have some special way of getting home?" Kakashi asked Sakura who smirked as Naruto started to stir.

"Naruto." Hinata asked leaning closer to him and watched as he slowly opened his eyes to look around making him chuckle a bit.

"What are you laughing at? You nearly died." Sakura said making him smile up at her and trying to get up. "Be careful Naruto, you're chakra and even the Kyuubi's is low and you were hurt pretty bad." He gave a nod as she turned and started on Kakashi's wounds. He sat up with his head hanging a bit before looking around at everyone and smiling.

"Well we all made it through against two of the worst." He laughed only to have Sakura hit him on the head. "OW! Sakura-chan!"

"You all could have died and you never had anyone see that wound on your gut. If you hadn't sent Kuro we wouldn't have been able to get to you guys and who know who would have actually lived or not!" She yelled making several sigh as Naruto laughed.

"But I did get Kuro to you." Sakura sighed heavily before going back to her work.

"You're such an idiot."

"Let's just hope your daughter doesn't turn out like that." Ino giggled making Naruto look at her as he narrowed his eyes. Hinata looked at Naruto wondering. They had said it before the battle and now and she had seen him talking with Sakura before they left but she couldn't believe that he had finally gotten Sakura like he wanted all those years. It had to be some prank he was pulling on everyone. She could only hope.

"You're not funny, Ino." He said making Ino smile and stick her tongue out at him before she started helping to heal Kiba. Hinata sat watching Sakura smile at Naruto and Ino still arguing and making comments back and forth and she seemed to keep looking at Naruto with a look she had seen slightly altered from when they were children. She just couldn't believe that she would have actually fallen for him after all those years of rejecting him and going after Sasuke. She wouldn't believe it was true. They watched Naruto pulled a small scroll from his jacket.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered moving a bit closer. "Um. You, you don't have enough chakra to be doing too much." She said making him grin.

"When everyone's ready I'll take us home. This is a special seal. You'll see." He gave her a grin before slowly climbing to his feet and walking over to where Sakura was, next to Sasuke as Tsunade moved to the others.

"Naruto, would you sit still?" She asked as he squatted down next to her.

"I'm fine. Kyuubi's already at work and our chakras are shooting back up. Stop worrying so much." He smiled.

"It's my job to worry about my husband." She said sliding a hand along his cheek with a small smile back and a quick kiss.

"You know me better than anyone else. It's not like I would do something to hurt myself." She looked at him making him laugh and change the subject. "How's Teme?"

"He'll be alright Tsunade healed most of the wounds I was just keeping an eye on his chakra. He's going to be in the hospital for a while. Kabuto did a number on his organs and chakra system."

"Serves him right."

"You have no room to talk. I saw what Madara did to you. You're not going anywhere for a while." She warned as he sat crossing his legs.

"That's fine with me." He said making her look at him raising her eyebrow. "Just means I get to be home with you and Amaya." He said laying on his back.

"Naruto!" They heard making him sit up wincing and grabbing his stomach.

"Naruto, you have to be careful. Some of your major wounds I could only heal so far." Sakura warned as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, just moved too fast for this gash." He told her as he climbed to his feet and went to Tsunade and the others who were finally able to stand.

"You alright, brat?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine Granny." He said with a grin as Sakura shook her head. "Everyone ready?" He saw them nod before he moved the scroll closer to Sasuke before making seven hand signs and placing both hands on the seal. Suddenly the world around them flew past and suddenly stopped in the Hokage's office. Naruto winced before grabbing his stomach and falling unconscious again.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura called catching him as he dropped next to Sasuke. She opened his jacket again to see the bandages soaked with blood. Several ninja ran in and were ordered to get medical staff and stretchers for Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto only saw blackness as sounds slowly filtered into his ears. He heard Sakura talking to someone, as a baby started to cry. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked towards the crying to see Sakura sitting on the side of the other bed with Sasuke who was cradling Amaya as she fussed. He smirked before turning and trying to get up only to have Sakura push him back down.

"Naruto, you've been out for a week. You reopened your wounds and really drained what little chakra you had left. You need to relax." Sakura said only to have him laugh as sit up anyway. "Why do I even try?" She wondered.

"About time you woke up, Dobe." Sasuke smirked making Naruto smile. "Heard you're the only one who can quiet her quickly." Naruto chuckled as Sasuke handed Amaya to Sakura who passed her to Naruto. They watched as the second he had her in his arms she calmed down and was content looking up at him.

"I'm going to go get her bottle. Both of you are to stay in bed." Sakura warned before leaving the room. Naruto laughed as he laid Amaya on the bed in front of him and watched her hold his fingers and kick.

"So you've officially met Amaya." Naruto smiled brightly as he glanced at Sasuke.

"Yes. She does seem to take after you more then it appears." Sasuke watched the girl as Naruto continued to move her hands around as she grasped his fingers with her tiny ones. Naruto glanced at his old friend.

"You know we all worked really hard to get things set up for you to be back here and to pick up where you left off. And that means having someone follow you around constantly." He smirked as the door flew open and Ino ran in hugging Sasuke.

"I heard you were awake and doing really well." She smiled as Naruto laughed. "What are you laughing at Idiot?" She yelled as Sakura walked back in with Tsunade.

"Still can't believe you have that stupid crush on that idiot." He laughed until Sakura hit him making him yelp in pain as Amaya giggled making everyone look over.

"Looks like she's going to turn out just fine." Ino laughed. "She finds humor in her father being beat." Tsunade watched the young adults talk for a bit before she started asking questions.

"How do you two feel?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said plainly.

"I'm all set to go." Naruto smiled.

"Good." She smirked putting a file on the bed. "I have the paperwork ready. The elders are already starting to try to get the clan heads on their side and they are planning to tell the feudal lord to take care of Sasuke. It sounds like we are going to have a little fight on our hands." Naruto became serious all of a sudden and gave a nod as Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Has anyone bought their story and is going along with them?" Naruto asked.

"So far they have only gotten to Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka and Hyuuga."

"The head of those clans are on our side." Ino said with a smile. "My father along with many of the other clan leaders are including us in on the discussions. We all are on the same side."

"There are still two more clans to vote but the way it is looking right now the elders have no say." Tsunade said.

"But that will only send them to the feudal lord." Sakura said low.

"Then we're going to have to convince them otherwise." Naruto smiled as Sakura gently picked Amaya up and started feeding her as Tsunade gave a nod and the two men looked at each other climbing out of bed before anyone could say anything. "Well we better get started." Naruto and Sasuke got changed by the time Sakura was done feeding Amaya and Naruto summoned a medium sized green fox, whose fur looked like with was made of smoke.

"Master Naruto." She said with a soft voice.

"Midori, could you keep an eye on Amaya while we handle something?" The fox gave a nod as it wrapped it's fluffy, smoke like tail around the sleeping infant before disappearing. The door flung open as four elders walked into the room looking angry.

"How dare you send ninja out to help him, bring him back her and treat him like nothing ever happened!" One called at Tsunade as Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino stood set in their place.

"Sending the Fox out is bad enough-"

"He is not the fox!" Sakura called making them turn their gaze at her.

"Says the slave whore." Said a man. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she saw Naruto tense.

"How dare you!" Ino yelled back at them making them look at her slightly shocked. "First of all you insult one of the great ninja's who have saved your lives more times than you can count, then you go after his wife. Do you have no dignitary?" Ino asked walking closer.

"How dare you speak to us like this. You have no place-" A woman yelled back.

"I have every place. I am the next head of the Yamanaka clan, I am one of the two who trained under Lady Tsunade, the friend of each person you are bashing, AND I am one of the many they have saved." she stated.

"We will take this to the feudal lord." Another man said making Naruto grab the file with a smile.

"And this will make sure your words are ignored."

"With the information I gave alone could have them removed from their positions at the head of their clans." Sasuke said as Naruto started flipping through the papers. And Sasuke started repeating what he had read so long ago. "Rumors are said to have reached the elder's ears. They state the Uchiha clan will begin an uprising."

"The elders are sending Namikaze clan members out on missions they know they will not return since not one person in the clan will work on containing the Uchiha clan." Naruto read.

"The Namikaze clan has dwindled to only a few, and rumors have reached the leader of the elders having root plan the demise of the Uchiha clan." Sakura read and gave a smirk. "We have notes, writings, and stories about each elder helping to plan the Uchiha massacre and blame it on one man."

"My brother was forced into action I was left alive with a warning to Danzo." Sasuke informed them. "Until Itachi died, Danzo was afraid of him coming back to destroy the village, it is the only reason I was left alive here in the village as long as I was."

"Even my clan has proof of your involvement." Ino said watching the elders look at each other then at the five standing in front of them.

"You wouldn't possibly dare..." A woman said making Tsunade smirk.

"Well I am the Hokage and must report anything I hear and see to the feudal lord."

"I am the last Uchiha, the one who has tried to kill everyone."

"I am the hire to the Yamanaka clan."

"I am the slave whore."

"And how did you put it?" Naruto smirked as he blinked making his eyes turn blood red and his pupil slit. "I am the Kyuubi after all. You think I would just let you slip through?" The elders didn't know what to do as they looked into his red eyes stunned and shocked. "I suggest you find a way to let him back into the village and pick up where he left off." The elders gave a small nod before turning and leaving quickly as Naruto took a few steps towards them. He turned with his bright blue eyes and a bright grin as Ino hugged Sasuke and Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist.

Four years later Kiba stood with Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Choji in the Uchiha compound. They looked over at a the two year olds playing together and smiled they all had taken the time after nearly being killed to find someone to be with and surprisingly all had children about the same time. Sasuke was proud to have finally settled down with Ino and have their son, Itachi running around happy with Kiba and Hinata's daughter Kura, Shikamaru and Temari's daughter Sora, Choji and his wife, Tsuyu's don Chomei, Lee and his wife, Keiko's son Keiji, Shino and his wife, Miho's daughter Risa, and Neji and Ten ten's son Hizashi. They suddenly saw a hyper four year old girl run up to the two year olds with a bright eyed two year old boy. They looked over to see Sakura shake her head slightly as Naruto laughed and held his hands behind his head. They had been able to overcome the village's hate for Naruto, coming out with a beautiful little girl, Amaya and their son, Minato. Everyone together smiled knowing what they had gone through to get where they were now and not one would change the facts. Naruto and Sasuke started talking and laughing like old friends, but neither forgot that they were eternal rivals, finally back together to continue their competitions.


End file.
